The song of the lonely blue phantom
by MoonBlood01
Summary: Luna Masters is another average rich girl who was raised by her mother mostly but never really had much money that is until she moved in with her dad. Vlad Masters is her father! He took her in when her mother sent her off. DannyxOC
1. Meeting of Luna Phase and Dan Phantom

I was flying around my new town Amity Park. My mother said it was a peaceful place and no ghosts couldn't possibly find me here. My mother, Rose Masters, send me off here to live with my father but he doesn't want anything with me, he just wants Danny as his son but it started it out that way at first but he slowly came to reality I was his daughter and finally accepted me for who I am. I closed my eyes and flew higher in the sky to feel the wind on my face get colder and I sighed. You're probably wondering why I'm flying right now right? Thought so. You see my father thought at first it would be a great idea to home school me himself but after a year he decided that I need to be put into a public school this year, I mean I don't mind I kinda started to miss the smell of awful cafeteria food. Don't get me wrong I would rather go starving than to eat cafeteria food, but it's just that I know he's going to use me to get to Daniel Fenton but I really don't want to be used. I told dad this and he yelled at me for thinking he was going to use me to get to Daniel he said "That's an insult young lady!" so we had an argument till our eyes started to glow red and blue. So he went into a different room and I transformed into my ghost side and went out to find some ghost and pound it into smithereens that or the wind would cool me off. I sighed and felt the necklace that's around my neck. It had a P with an L in it. No it's not Phantom Lady it's Luna Phase when I'm Going Ghost as Daniel puts it but I rarely go ghost but I go ghost unless I have to but that doesn't happen very much since dad bribes the evil ghosts to do his bidding everyday so they don't mess with me unless I pull a prank on them which is when I'm bored and that is almost everyday. Alright enough about me lets get on the story. I was flying minding my own business and I looked up at the full moon and smiled a small smile 'You always seem the only one to cheer me up my moon.' I looked back to where I was flying just enjoying the cool wind against my face until my ghost sense went off "Finally! Where's the ghost?" I looked down and looked around me but I didn't see any but I didn't see a green ghost ray fired at me either so you know where this is heading. I took the hit square to the chest and my eyes went wide. I flew back a couple of feet and the green ray was gone "Shit that hurt!" I rubbed my chest and I saw person coming right at me in the corner of my eye "Typical!" the person tried to kick me but I blocked their attack and I saw it was Daniel or as he goes by Danny Phantom "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked after I let go of his leg "I really don't have to answer the second but I'll answer the name part. The name is Luna Phase." I said giving him an expressionless look and he just glared "Why are you here?" I shrugged my shoulders "Felt like take a flight to cool off. Is that wrong?" I looked at his green eyes and got hooked they were so green and they looked so cute with his expression that's on his face "I don't know depends on what you were going to do." I sighed shaking my head finally breaking away from his eyes "I told you I was cooling off by flying and why am I explaining myself to you?" I said crossing my arms in front of my black chest with the p "Cause I have a right to know who's in my town." I raised an eyebrow "You're town? It seems more like the people owns the town not you." He just smacked his face with the palm of his white gloved hand "Never mind just tell me this." I started to play with my white hair that had a silver tint to it "What?" he pointed to me "Are you a halfa just like me?" I looked at him and smirked "Yeah. I am a half ghost and half human like you." his green eyes widen and my smirk grew "So who are you?" I flew over to him and "You'll see tomorrow Daniel Fenton." his eyes grew wide and I flew off and I hid behind a tree knowing he was following me. I transformed back into my normal self. Luna Masters. I have very dark brown hair that looks black and very green eyes that look like emeralds shining in a cave. I was wearing a white tank top with a black crescent moon in the middle and blue jeans that flared at the end and blue sneakers. I wore clear lip gloss to show off my natural color and black wrist bands on my right wrist. I walked out behind the tree and I was right cause my ghost sense went off and I saw him floating in the air looking around for me in ghost form. I was walking down the side walk when he finally noticed me and flew right in front of me. I looked at him and he rubbed his neck "Um..You haven't seen a girl with white hair and blue eyes and wearing a suit like mine did you?" my hands were in my pocket "No but if I see her I'll let her know that you're looking for her. See ya." I walked past him and saw two other kids my age run up to him. One had short black hair, purple eyes and wear completely black so I could hardly see her and I saw a black dude wear a bre, glasses, a yellow shirt, and green pants with brown shoes. He was holding the new released P.D.A. in his hands. They were running towards Danny and I was walking to my new home in this peaceful place called Amity Park.

~ Danny's P.O.V. ~

I was patrolling Amity Park. My home that was infected with ghosts and I was to stop them but Vlad on the other hand. Well don't get me started on him he's just a Fruit loop who just wants to get my mom and me but I won't let him get her or me for that matter. He really needs a cat to keep him company. "Wow seems like tonight no ghost is out. So need to keep flying around." I pressed my ear communicator "Tucker lets call it a night. I see no ghost out tonight." I removed my finger off it and Tucker talked back "Dude you're calling early cause my P.D.A. located a ghost in the area you're area and it's not far away from you either just look up." I was confused as to what he was talking about cause my ghost sense- Blue breath came out of my mouth. Strike that my ghost sense DID go off. I did what Tuck said and looked up and I saw something fly in front of the full moon. I made a ghost ray and aimed directly at it and I saw that it sensed me 'Better fire now or I'll never get another chance.' I fired at it and I saw I hit it directly in the chest "Yes!" I flew over to it but I saw it wasn't an 'it' but a 'her'! I heard her say "Shit that hurt!" but it didn't matter she was still a threat and I went to her side and tried to kick her but she caught my leg. She looked at me and I saw she blue eyes and white hair but in the moonlight looks like it has silver in it 'Man she's cute!' "Who are you and what do you want?" she let go of my leg and "I don't have to answer the second but I'll answer the name part. The name is Luna Phase." She gave me an expressionless face and I just glared at her "Why are you here?" she shrugged her shoulders "Felt like flying. Is that so wrong?" She looked me in the eyes and I looked back in her eyes to see they were so blue they looked so alone "I know depends on what you were doing." she shook her head and looked away from me "I told you I wanted to cool off by flying and why am I explaining myself to you?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest "Cause I have I right to know who's in my town." She raised an eyebrow that was white and thin "Your town? It seems more like the people owns the town not you." I smacked my face with my palm "Never mind just tell me this." I saw her play with hair and I pointed at her "Are you a halfa like me?" she looked at me and smirked "Yeah. I am a half ghost and half human like you." My eyes widen and her smirk grew "So who are you?" she flew over to me and whispered "You'll see tomorrow Daniel Fenton." My eyes grew wide and I saw her flew off 'What-How-When-How the HELL SHE KNOW MY TRUE NAME!' It took me a few minutes before going after her. I saw her dive to quickly so I didn't know where she went. I looked around for her but I didn't see her anywhere but I noticed a girl walking the streets 'Whats she doing out so late?' I flew in front of her and rubbed my neck "Uh..You haven't seen a girl with white hair, blue eyes, and a suit like mine did you?" she looked at me and her green eyes were shineing like mine when I get mad "No but if I see her I'll let her know you're looking for her. See ya." she walked right past me and I turned to watch her leave. I was about to say something to her but Sam and Tucker came running up to me "So did you catch it?" Tucker asked "No." Sam frowned at my answer "Why not?" she crossed her arms "Cause she was a halfa like me." They went wide eyed and I went back to patrolling to find Luna and to find that girl.


	2. Firts day of School

**Alright here's chapter 2 - The first day of school**

**Yay! I'm trying to upload as fast as I can so don't get mad if I haven't upload anything in a while. I haven't different stories in two other sites so please read on and I know haven't given Danny a very long P.O.V. but thats all I could come up with in 2 a.m. so please read on and enjoy!**

**Danny: Yeah should've given me a bigger part in this story.**

**Me: Hey! You're in the second P.O.V. of me so don't start or I'll go ghost on you!  
**

* * *

I finally returned home after what seem like miles of walking I did 'Could've gone ghost but then him and his friends would've spotted me for sure.' I opened the door and sighed "What a night." I closed the door and ran a hand through my hair and walked upstairs. I walked to dad's door and opened it to see if he was asleep. The lights were out and I saw lump in his big bed. I smiled "Night dad." I closed his door very quietly and I walked down to my room. I opened the door and turned on the lights. I looked about my room and saw a note on my desk "Huh? A note? Wonder who is it from?" I walked over to it and saw it was dad's hand writing on it and I shook my head. I opened it and read

_Luna,_

_ I know we had an argument tonight but I assure you that I'm not using you to get to Daniel. I just want you to have a normal life as you possibly can by being part ghost but I'm truly sorry if you thought I would use you that way but get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning before you leave to go to school. Goodnight and sweet dreams my little moon._

_ Love,_

_ Dad_

I put down the note and went in the bathroom and changed into my p.j's which are nothing but a small tee that shows off my belly which might I say I look like I have a four pack since I work out and train every day, and I wore very short shorts that went to middle of my thigh and has a design on the left side that has a two hearts collide and two roses on each side and words that says 'Love forever'. I sighed and brushed my hair back into a ponytail so that way when I wake up it won't be such a mess. I crawled into my into my light blue bed and went to sleep after I clapped my hands and the lights went out.

~ Danny's P.O.V. ~

I flew all night and still no sign of Luna Phase or that girl "Something was up with that girl. Coming out of nowhere and Luna disappear." I rubbed my eyes and thought about her green ones. I flew home since there was not one sign of the girl "Man I hope it isn't late." I phased through the brick walls and into my room. I went back to my normal self and changed into my pajamas. I crawled into my covers and layed there thinking what happened tonight. "What did she mean 'You'll see tomorrow?'" I closed my eyes and fell silent for a few minutes before I grew sleepy. "Oh fuck! I forgot to do homework assignment that's due tomorrow." and I fell asleep and dreaming about those green eyes of the girl I met tonight.

~ Luna's P.O.V. ~

I woke up to my senses going off. My ghost sense was blue as well but a bit lighter than Danny's ghost sense. I rolled over and screamed into my pillow "I don't want to get up so go away!" I threw a pillow at the ghost at my side "Now now. You're father instructed me to get you up so you can make it on time for school and I groaned into my pillow and what I said came out as a muffled compliant "What was that dear?" I looked at the ghost maid "I said where is my father he said he'll be the one waking me up not you." I said a little bit grumpy "Well he had something to do down in the lab and -" "Forget it! Just forget it. You can go now and never come back." I said pissed off and I got up after she vapored into thin air. I went into my closet and grabed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I looked into the mirror to see my eyes were blue I took a deep breath and exhaled it and my eyes changed back to normal "That's better." I grabed my bag and headed down stairs to go to the kitchen to grab some break fast. I went into the kitchen and grabed a piece of toast and drank a glass of milk and finished the toast. "Alright time to head to school." I walked out of my front door and saw I had no ride to school "Great. How does he think I'm going to get there? Fly?" I scoffed and crossed my arms and stood there for a minute until it hit me 'He does want me to fly there!' My palm came in contact with my forehead "Fuck!" I sighed "Alright. Going Ghost!" After a minute I transformed into Luna Phase and after my pose and my smirk I flew off to school. I came upon Casper High I sighed in relief "Now to find some where to land and go back to normal. Ah-ha! Find one!" I dove into a space between the building and school. I walked out behind there making sure nobody notice me and went straight into the school. I was distracted to notice someone in front of me and so I bumped into them "Ow. I'm sorry you alright?" I looked at the person in front of me and saw it was Danny Fenton I bumped into. He was rubbing his back "It's alright no damaged done." I got up and I offered him my hand "Here let me help you up." he took my hand and I pulled him up "Uh..Thanks." I smiled at him "No problem by the way my name is Luna. Luna Masters." his eyes went wide then went back to normal "So you're Vlad's daughter?" he asked pointing at me and I nodded at him "Don't worry I'm nothing like him if that's what you were wondering but mostly like my mom." he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously "Uh..Sorry. But the last name Masters kinda makes me think you are him." I giggled "No I may be his kid but I'm nothing like him." We talked a bit before the bell ranged and I got out my scheduled and Danny took it "Hey we have the same classes. You're dad came down here didn't he?" Now it was my turn to rub my neck "Yeah. I knew he'll do something like this I'm really sorry." he shook his head "Don't be at least this way we can get to know each other more this way." I smiled "Yeah." We were walking down the hall and Danny asked me this one question "Do you know who Danny Phantom is?" I looked him and looked down at the floor "Yeah I do. When Vlad is your father you kinda here and see everything." I looked back at him and he just smiled at him and I smiled back at him "I promise I won't tell any one." he nodded and opened the door to our classroom "Ah Ms. Masters and how nice of you to join us." I looked at a guy that a very out going middle and was bald looking "I'm sorry but I was guiding Luna to this class." nodded and made notion for me to come in front of the class "Every one this is Luna Masters. She's new here please treat her with respect." They all either said yeah or groaned and gave them a very deadly glare "Now please tell us about your self." I nodded and looked at the class "Well I like to read, write, draw, and sing. I have black belts in every fighting class." I saw a dude with a red varsity jacket 'Great he most be the jock which makes him popular which equals complete J.E.R.K.' "Yes Dash?" I looked at him "So have you ever you know took care of some one?" "Dash!" "What? I'm just asking if she ever killed some one." "Office now!" I saw him get up and head straight for the principle "Like I said I have black belts in every fighting class and -" Dash came back in "Have you ever put some one in a hospital?" "Dash! Go! Now!" he left and went to the office "And I'm hoping we could all get along." with that assigned me a seat which was a few seats down from Danny. I was taking notes when the bell ranged "Finally! Lunch!" I got up and stretched "Hey Luna?" I looked behind me and saw Danny and I smiled at him "Do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?" I nodded "Sure." we went to the cafeteria and got some food and he led me to a table with the people I saw last night "Luna these are my best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Folley. Tuck, Sam, This is Luna Masters and no she isn't here cause of Vlad." They nodded their heads and I sat down and it was very uncomfortable "So Sam..What are you like?" She looked up from her meal and kinda glared at me "Well, I'm a ultra recyclable vegetarian and I'm a goth." I looked from her to Tucker "I'm a techno person and not to mention I have a six pack and I'm stud." I couldn't help but laugh and so did Sam and Danny "Great I got the new girl laughing at me." I could feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes "I'm sorry but te way you tried to hit on me was so cute that I couldn't help but laugh." I wiped my corners clean and heard the bell ring "Great it's off to science. Nice." I looked at Danny "Not good at it huh?" his face hit the table "I'll take that as a no." Sam and Tucker stared at him then me. I got up and patted Danny's shoulder "Come on or we're going to be late." He nodded and we left with Sam and Tucker right beside us "So Luna whats it like to live with your dad?" I looked at Tucker "I don't really know since he's rarely there. My mom is the one who raised me the most." Tucker, Sam, and Danny made an 'o' with their mouths "So you really don't know hat he's like?" I looked at Sam "I know he's Plysmais but that doesn't stop him from going to 'meetings' he calls them." "Oh so you do know what he is like." Sam said and I nodded "Yeah when he's a ghost I know him well." "Here's our class room. We'll see you guys later." We went into the class room and the teacher assigned my seat beside Danny and the rest of the day seemed to fly by fast.


End file.
